


It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [25]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work sucks some months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.

Q was writing up a hacking program. He had been doing this for the whole week on very little sleep. 007 had been gone for almost a month and had been out of communications. A few days ago he had gotten in contact again. He was on his way home. As Q wrote up the killing strike on his hacking program he heard the door to his office open and then shut. He looked up. Bond was there, sleepy and with a broken arm. Q smiled at him. Bond came to sit in the front of his desk and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

“Are you alright, love?” Q asked.

“Tired. Are you almost done with your work?”

“Almost. A few more hours.”

“Don’t mind me then. Keep working.”

“Are you sure?” Q shut his laptop and came to stand behind Bond. He let his hand run through the blond hair he had come to love. And the man it was attached to. Bond opened his tired eyes and smiled up at Q.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Bond said as he took the slim hand of Q and gave it a quick kiss.

 

 


End file.
